


The Stopover

by apuppynamedliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apuppynamedliam/pseuds/apuppynamedliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Childhood friends Liam, Zayn, and Niall embark on one great roadtrip together before facing the real world. But the nasty weather and their messy feelings get in the way.</b><br/><i>Excerpt:</i><br/>The storm had not let up, the sole window of their room rattling as soft shaved ice started brutally pummeling the glass. Zayn slept through it quite soundly, as he normally would after a bowl or two. Liam had ceased shaking in Niall’s arms a few minutes into the cuddle, their bodies forming a warm cocoon of limbs beside Zayn. He could get used to this, he thought, falling soundly asleep and waking up to Liam’s smiling face every day of his life... This wasn’t supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stopover

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this at the beginning of the year (January 8) but decided to add some more scenes for context. The story structure is non-linear so I hope you guys don't get confused when I skip from past to present. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

After weighing the pros and cons, stepping into a freak-of-nature blizzard didn't seem so bad. The wind had finally stopped rattling their windows. Now all they could hear of it was a few stray howls that sounded like a pack of hungry wolves lurking in the distance. Niall could brave that. Sure, there was probably a 99.9% chance he would catch hypothermia and drop dead before reaching the next town, but the promise of a sub-zero grave felt way warmer than the ongoing cold war between the other two guys in the dingy room.

Zayn lay in bed like a starfish burrowed in sand. He was spaced out after burning through the remainder of his stash, which left a noxious smell of cheap ganja in the bathroom. The ridges of Zayn’s flat bum were peeking out of his boxers—the only piece of clothing left keeping him warm. The rest were toasting with Niall’s on the heater, the one beside a shivering Liam, who had refused to get out of his snow-drenched garbs.

"Stubborn," Zayn mumbled as Liam fell into a sneezing fit.

"Shut up," the guy answered in between labored achoos.

The two had been exchanging barbs in the car before its anticlimactic breakdown, mechanical guts wheezing and sputtering to a halt in the middle of nowhere. It was the fear of getting snowed in—and a bout of claustrophobia on Niall’s part—that made all three abandon his car on the side of the road and brave the bitter trek to find the nearest motel.

The storm didn’t help their icy moods. Zayn kept pushing Liam’s buttons the wrong way, and Niall, walking between them, had to endure it all as his feet sploshed in heavy snow. By the time they got to the motel lobby, Liam was already holding back tears. He was so fragile, so delicate. That’s why Niall was always careful with him, or at least he tried to be. Zayn, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind as long as he got his way. He was a freewheeling man who burned like a flame. Everyone seemed to be drawn to his light. It’s no wonder he got Niall to say yes to this whole ordeal.

Zayn stayed out by the door, forcing himself to finish a cigarette despite the cold wind biting his cheeks. Liam was quietly shivering with him a few feet away. Niall kept his eyes on them as he paid the deposit. By the time they walked into their shared room, the two avoided each other like same poles of a magnet, with Liam claiming his spot by the heater and Zayn locking himself up in the toilet. Niall just sighed as he closed the door behind him. This was going to be a very long night.

 

There was no coffee machine at the lobby. There was nothing there besides the reception desk and a big digital clock that seemed perpetually stuck at 2 a.m. Niall knew that when they first came in, but that didn’t stop him from using it as an excuse to step out. There was too much tension in the room. Too much pressure. It was suffocating, almost. A supposed coffee run would give him a temporary breather from Zayn and Liam… Liam and Zayn.

 

Two days before the trip, Zayn was on Niall’s couch finishing a blunt they had passed around for a few good minutes. Zayn originally came to his door with a proposition, but as anything with the lad involved, it ended up in haze of smoke and tender kisses. Niall was hard, and rightfully so. This beautiful boy was stripped to his boxers, limbs tangled with his on the couch in his poor excuse for a dorm room. He was supposed to be packing.

“Come with us,” Zayn whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon. The lad’s voice sent goosebumps trailing down his neck.

“And where would we go? You guys have no plan,” Niall murmured back.

“That’s the point. We go anywhere.”

“You’re mental.”

“It’s like this,” said Zayn whose soft hand found its way to the hardening nub on Niall’s chest. “We’ve got our whole lives figured out for all of us. I’m taking over my dad’s shop. You’re gonna go and chase your cricket dreams—”

“Golf.”

“Whatever. And Liam, sweet Liam, will start teaching kindergartners their ABCs. It’s all mapped out. Why can’t we get lost for a change? One last hoorah.”

Niall sucked in a breath as he felt Zayn’s hand graze his stomach, going for the edge of his boxers.

“Quit it,” he said, moving away Zayn’s hand. He said wasn’t doing this anymore, especially not with Zayn. He wasn’t going to try anything than touching with Zayn. Never have, probably never will. College was over. And with it, all the fooling around, and all of the imagined images of Liam in states of undress. Niall sat up and headed to his kitchenette for a glass of water. It wasn’t enough to quench his thirst. Zayn was sitting now, looking at him with much more clarity. The high was fading.

“Come on, Ni. Just this one time. I never asked you for anything. It’ll be fun, just us lads: you, me, and Liam. Yeah?”

“If I go, will you two promise not to butt heads?”

“No fighting.”

“When are we going?”

 

“Are you sure there are no other free rooms?” Niall asked the attendant, who looked more exhausted than he was.

“I’m sorry, sir. All the other rooms are occupied. With this storm, I don’t think anybody will be checking out soon.”

“Do you guys at least have coffee or tea?”

“I’m sorry again, sir. I was supposed to restock, but the weather… The diner at the end of the road will be open in a couple of hours. I just hope the storm clears by then.”

Snowed in with no caffeine and no chance of escape, hypothermia never seemed more attractive.

 

Ten minutes were enough, Niall discovered, for the weight of the room to feel lighter. As he entered, he noticed that Liam had gone barefoot, his shoes and socks discarded in front of the heater.

“No coffee?”

“Nope,” said Niall, stripping down to his boxers again and taking a spot beside Zayn, who was now fast asleep. “Aren’t you cold?”

Liam just nodded, trying to keep his sniffling in control.

“Why don’t you get out of those clothes?”

Liam just stared at him for a while, as if doing what he’s told was a sign of defeat. The guy was just as stubborn as Zayn, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“Fine,” he said, setting his glasses aside and peeling off the soggy shirt away from his trembling body. The way his jeans made a splotchy sound as it hit the floor was a testament to how long they had to walk in the blizzard to get there.

“Fancy a cuddle?” asked Niall.

 

It gave him deja vu. It was a sudden downpour that forced Niall to stay at Liam’s for much longer than their regular study session. He was soaked to his skin, and Liam had offered him a change of clothes. The shirt he put on fit him just right. It smelled right. I smelt of the boy he felt like he’d known forever, the same boy who had wrapped his arms around him and smiled through a hug.

“There. Now you’re nice and toasty,” Liam said.

“Awww, you missed me already? I’ve only been gone like, literally, a minute when—”

Liam mumbled something.

“What was that?” Niall asked.

“I asked if you were warm.”

“I am. Cheers.”

Liam freed Niall from his embrace and pulled him on the bed and insisted on a cuddle. It felt weird and normal. It was normal in the sense that Liam was always this tactile, affectionate person. He and Niall have hugged loads of times. Even shared playful kisses on an occasion or twenty. But this was something very intimate and it gave him butterflies he had hoped Liam didn’t notice.

They fell asleep like that. And in the morning, back in his own dorm, Niall jerked off to Liam—the first of many times throughout college. It wasn’t all sexual though. He genuinely liked Liam’s company, to the point of even considering sharing Liam’s company for the rest of his life. But that never materialized. Liam was almost-always attached. By the time Liam had broken up with Louis Tomlinson; it was the week before finals and the end of any chance Niall had for a college romance with Liam Payne.

 

The storm had picked up again, the sole window of their room rattling as soft shaved ice started brutally pummeling the glass. Zayn slept soundly, as he always would after a bowl or two. Liam had ceased shaking in Niall’s arms, their bodies forming a cocoon beside Zayn.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

Their first time caught Niall by surprise. It was a few hours into their drive, while Zayn was smoking up like a chimney in the backseat when Liam, in the passenger seat, asked for a puff. Zayn leaned into him, held his face by the jaw and blew. Liam inhaled the smoke through his lips. Shotgun. At first it was this vacuum of smoke between his mates, and then turned into kissing. Niall had stop on the side of the road to get over the initial shock.

“What’s going on?”

Liam just smiled at him—that same goofy smile that told Niall that the boy was in happy place. “Want a puff?”

Niall watched as Liam took the blunt from Zayn’s fingers, inhaled, and… It felt like slow motion: Liam’s hand on the back of his head, fingers going through his hair, cradling him forward as their mouths aligned, barely meeting. He felt it. The smoke filled his lungs with so much more weight than usual. Next thing he knew there were tongues—his and Liam’s—and moaning—he wasn’t sure whose. Clothes were discarded, the backseat filled, and… It just happened. All three of them crammed in the back, a mess of skin and sweat on the side of a country road where cars passed without care.

 

It was soft kisses on the side of his neck that woke Niall up from his sleep. It was Zayn. He could tell by the way his scruff grazed his skin and the way his bony fingers slipped past his boxers and wrapped themselves around his fattening cock. Zayn loved pleasuring him like this, still pliant and hazy.

“Mmmm,” Niall moaned, Zayn’s slick hand twisting at every up and down stroke. Just beside them, Liam was snoring, his soft lips giving way to audible little grunts. His curls had framed his face pretty well. In the muted warm light of their room, he looked angelic.

“Cum for me, babe,” Zayn whispered. And he did as he was told, coating Zayn’s hand in his boxers.

 

He could hear Zayn yelp in the shower, perhaps offended by the first burst of icy water.

“Idiot,” he laughed to himself as he stroked Liam’s hair.

The guy was still asleep despite snoozing for a whole eight hours. It was unlikely of him, always being the first to get up and telling them to get their asses out of bed. But Niall liked him better like this, calm and cuddly in his arms.

The wind continued to howl outside, its noise giving way to Zayn’s singing. The water had heated, Niall guessed.

“What time is it?” Liam mumbled into Niall’s chest.

“Almost eleven, I suppose?”

“Are we gunna die here?”

Niall laughed, pressing his lips against Liam’s forehead. “Let’s hope not. You feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” said Niall as he gently rubbed the back of Liam’s head.

“Awww, sleepyhead’s awake,” said Zayn, long hair dripping onto his torso. Niall could see the droplets trace the ridges of Zayn’s torso, flowing down a happy trail that disappeared into his towel.

“Shut up,” said Liam.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Zayn said, walking to Liam’s side of the bed and petting his soft curls. “I love you,” he whispered and planted a kiss on Liam’s lips.

“I think I’m gonna go shower,” Niall said as he let the two boys make good use of the bed without him.

 

Two days before the snowstorm, the lads were poring over a menu that offered three kinds of platters and not much else. Liam had excused himself from their booth to use the toilet, leaving Niall and Zayn to make the final call. The waitress left with their orders and left them with a few minutes of silence.

“Liam’s pretty fit, huh?”

A short laugh escaped Niall. “Yeah. We knew that beforehand.”

“Yeah, but in bed. Fuck. I think my arse is still sore.”

This elicited a full-on laugh from Niall.

“What are you two laughing about?” said Liam, finding a spot beside Zayn,

“Your cock. It’s pretty massive,” said Zayn as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Oi!”

Niall laughed harder watching Liam’s face turn beet red.

“Can we talk about anything else other than my—”

“English sausage,” said the waitress, putting a plate in front of Niall and then proceeded to pile the rest of their orders in front of the table. Niall couldn’t stop laughing.

 

Check out was impossible since there was no way to get back to the car. The road was pretty much nonexistent. Niall and Zayn decided to brave the cold to get a few supplies at a nearby store and lots of coffee for Liam. At the counter, Zayn eyed a large box of condoms and smirked at Niall.

“Feeling lucky?” Niall joked when Zayn tossed it in with the chips.

It was on the way back to the motel when Zayn finally broke the ice. “You want to leave, don’t you?”

“Of course. I mean, the motel’s nice and all but I wouldn’t want to—”

“I meant us, Liam and me.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I just had a feeling,” said Zayn, eyeing Niall as they continued walking, huge paper bags in hand.

“I was thinking about it.”

Zayn stopped and let out a frustrated sigh.

“What?” asked Niall.

“Why?”

“I dunno. It’s weird.”

“What is?”

“All of it. The only reason I agreed to go on this trip with you guys was to have fun. I’d be with my mates, see a few places, get royally pissed, and go home and start the rest of my life. I didn’t expect this.”

“Expect what?”

“You know? Us.”

“I thought you liked it.”

“Yeah, but what is _it_ , exactly? What are we doing? Are we in a relationship? Is the thing between us, all of us, a relationship? Are we just fucking around?”

“We’re having fun, Niall. Isn’t that the point of our trip? To have fun?”

“Fun? Well it’s not that fun when you and Liam keep fighting over the most stupid shit and make up like nothing happened. It’s driving me nuts.”

“It’s sexy.”

“What?”

“Fighting with Liam. It’s sexy,” Zayn smirked.

Niall shook his head and started walking back to the motel, “You’re mental, completely mental, Zayn.”

“I am,” Zayn laughed as he followed Niall’s pace.

“You told him you loved him.”

“I do. Why? Are you jealous?”

“For fuck’s sake, Zayn! You know how Liam gets. Don’t say anything you don’t mean. Don’t toy around with him.”

“I’m not toying around with anyone. I do love Liam. He knows that. I’ve told him so.”

Niall shook his head and doubled the pace, not caring if Zayn was able to catch up or not.

 

There was a lot of bickering during the trip. Niall found himself stepping out most of time. It was always about the most little things—an uncapped tube of toothpaste, misplaced money, too much smoke in the car—but things sorted themselves out eventually. The only positive to it all is that the fights normally ended with orgasms. But two weeks of that was getting old. Niall could see the strain on Liam.

Zayn and Liam… Liam and Zayn. He met both in the first week of college, Zayn first, and then Liam soon after. The two couldn’t be any more alike and different at the same time. Although both were very affectionate people, Zayn was more brash and straightforward while Liam tended to shy away from situations. Having them as friends kind of kept Niall balanced. But sometimes, he found himself leaning towards Liam more. Perhaps it was because Liam had always confided in him.

Zayn was stronger, much stronger. He dealt with issues himself, never wanting anyone to feel inconvenienced by his problems. Liam never wanted to add to that. So every time he and Louis had an ugly fight, he’d come to Niall.

“I think I want to break up with Louis,” Liam told Niall one time.

“What?” Niall said through a mouthful of Chinese takeout.

“I want to break up with Louis.”

“Why?”

“I dunno. Can I ask you a question?”

“You’re already asking—”

“You know what I mean, Ni. Anyway, If you’re in love with two people how do you choose?”

“Who’s the other guy?”

“Hypothetical question.”

“I dunno? The one you love more?”

“But what if you love them both, but in different ways, like you can’t choose?”

“Relationships don’t work that way. You have to choose.”

Liam just sighed and shoveled a dumpling in his mouth. Niall just watched him chew.

“So who’s the guy you’re cheating with?”

Niall dodged the chopstick Liam flung his way.

 

Another moan escaped Niall’s lips as his eyes met Liam’s. It was obscene, the scene before him, Liam on his knees, lips plush and wet, as he sucked him in deeper and faster into his mouth. If it weren’t for Zayn keeping him in place, arms locked around his chest, he knees would have buckled from the pleasure.

“You’re doing so good, babe,” he whispered, cheering Liam on. “So good,” he continued before planting kisses on Niall’s shoulder.

“I’m close,” Niall warned. It was the signal for them to switch places in bed.

 

“How long is this gonna take?” asked Niall.

“Well, I need to replace your belt and spruce up your engine a bit. Give me a day,” said the mechanic.

“Fuck,” Niall muttered. “Fine. Do I pay upfront?”

“Nah. Pay me after we fix it up.”

Liam was waiting outside the garage and handed Niall a Snickers. “You know I can fix it, right?” he said.

Niall just laughed as he peeled off the candy wrapper. “No way. Remember the last time you tried fixing up my car?”

Niall remembered pretty well. Liam had offered to change the oil, which ended up with Liam getting soaked in black grease and chasing Niall around his back yard. Liam had cut his hair very short then. He looked rugged with his ripped-up jeans and soiled tank top on. At that time, thinking of him inappropriately was kind of a no-no. He was just a good friend. They still are? Niall was confused.

“Can I ask you something?” Niall asked in between chews.

“Aren’t you already?” Liam laughed.

“Dork,” Niall laughed. “I wanted to know how you are.”

“I’m good.”

“Just good?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong?”

“Were you ever attracted to me? I mean, before this trip?”

Liam didn’t even have to answer. The blush on his face kind of gave it away. “Yeah.”

“And Zayn?”

“Have you seen Zayn?”

“Point taken,” Niall laughed.

“It’s weird, innit? How come we’re just doing this now?”

“Sleeping together?”

“Is that all this is?”

“I dunno, actually,” Liam sighed. “But I don’t think it’s weird. It had to happen eventually. We’re three gay men.”

“Yeah, but we’re also best mates.”

“I guess it’s weird if you put it like that,” Liam frowned.

Niall tossed the wrapper aside and looked at Liam, stared into those big brown eyes, “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. I love you, too.”

“Do you mean that as friends or something more?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

 

Niall watched, in his post-orgasm haze, Liam ram himself repeatedly into Zayn’s ass. He watched each of Liam’s muscle flex, those on his thighs that kept him steady on the bed, those on his arms as he kept a firm grip on Zayn’s waist, those on his chest as he heaved in short breaths, and those on his stomach as he was getting close to his own release. Judging by Zayn’s strangled moans, he wasn’t far behind.

He walked up to them, pushing Zayn up and letting him rest his back on Liam’s chest. Zayn reached behind him to get Liam’s lips on his. It was beautiful. It was an image Niall only thought of with guilt several months before. Now it was actually unfolding before him. Feeling Zayn’s sense of urgency, he bent down and sucked Zayn’s length into his mouth.

He couldn’t see it, but he knew Liam was looking, his thrusts getting faster and harder into Zayn who couldn’t stop moaning out expletives. It didn’t take long before he could taste him; taste every warm and bittersweet splatter of love on his tongue.

 

Niall joined Zayn outside, the freezing wind taking Zayn’s cigarette smoke with it.

“I asked Liam to be my boyfriend,” said Niall.

“Cool.”

“He said he’d like to be, but you’d have to be okay with it.”

“What if I’m not?”

“You don’t treat him right.”

Zayn laughed and shook his head, billows of smoke coming out his mouth with every forced HA.

“Fuck you. You think you’re better for him? Fuck you, Niall.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You implied it, though.” Zayn tossed his cigarette away and looked Niall in the eye. “Why do you want to ruin this? It works, doesn’t it?”

“I love Liam.”

“Well so do I!”

“I don’t want to share him.”

“Well if it’s not clear to you yet, you already have! You’re his. I’m his. We both enjoy it. What’s there not to love?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You.”

“Alright. Let it all out. What do you have against me then?”

“You don’t care about him. All you do is fuck around all day. You treat him like shit all the time, and I’m the one who picks him up.”

“Get off your fucking high horse, man. It goes both ways. You’ve been as much as a dick to him as I have, and you don’t see me complaining. You see, the difference between you and me is that when you act like a jerk, I forgive you, and I forget it. I don’t use it against you. And fuck you, I care about him, probably more than you do, you fucking cunt.”

He doesn’t know why he does it, but he hits Zayn, right across his right cheek. The pain is instantaneous for both guys as Niall recoils with a silent apology.

“Feel better?” Zayn asks, spitting out blood on the icy concrete. “You’re a fucking hypocrite, Niall. I’ve been with Liam for much longer. We grew up together. You don’t know how much I’ve taken care of him growing up. And you... you fucking come into the picture...”

Zayn shook his head.

“It’s hard to compete with you, Ni. Do you know that? The first time Liam told me you looked cute, I saw it. I saw it in his eyes that he was falling for you and not... not me. Fuck,” Zayn muttered.

“Is this why you made moves when we started this trip? You wanted to get into his pants and confuse him?”

Zayn started laughing, “Who says Liam and I never fucked before all this? You’re lucky I even let you join us.”

“What?”

“Fuck you, Niall,” said Zayn as he walked back into the motel.

 

Zayn and Liam were fast asleep when Niall walked back in. He spent the rest of the night walking, letting Zayn’s words replay in his head. He didn’t know how to feel. Ashamed? Angry? Confused? He never noticed a thing. He was probably too blinded by thoughts of Liam. When had he ever hurt Liam? When was he ever a dick? Did Liam talk to Zayn behind his back whenever he did something offensive? He needed to get out. He needed to step away for good. He needed to get back as the cold began nipping  his face. Quietly, he walked into their room. He watched the two sleep soundly, Liam wrapped around Zayn’s body, lips pressed against his nape. There was no space for him between them.

 

“You slept on the chair,” Liam said, stirring Niall from his sleep.

“Yeah.”

“You also punched Zayn.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

Liam just sighed and sat down on the bed. Zayn was nowhere in the room.

“Am I selfish?” Liam asked. “No, that’s a stupid question. Don’t answer that.”

“You’re not.”

“I am, though,” said Liam. “I want you both. I love you both. God, saying that out loud makes me sound like sick person.”

Niall kept his silence, staring at Liam, who nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I love you, Niall. Like, I’m madly in love with you. You have to know that. I didn’t even know you had feelings for me until recently.”

“I’m so confused.”

“So am I. I thought this would be easy, but it just made things worse.”

“What did?”

“This trip. It was my idea.”

“What?”

“Zayn and I, we have an understanding. Nothing official yet. He knows how I feel about you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“Because. I didn’t want you to freak out.”

Niall sighed. “This is fucked up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You and Zayn? What’s that about?”

“We’re best friends, just like you and I are best friends. But I don’t ever want to choose between the both of you. I love you, and I love Zayn, equally.”

“So what do you want? Us three?”

“I was hoping for that. Yeah.”

Niall let out a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands. It all sounded so simple, but it wasn’t.

“Ni?”

“I don’t know if I can do this, Li. Fuck. I ruined it. I really ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.”

“I don’t know if I can share you. I mean, not just in bed. I—I thought of us, getting married and all that. Fuck.”

“Hey,” Zayn said as he peeked into the room. “I convinced the mechanic to give me the car. It’s outside. I already paid him. We can check out in an hour, if you guys want.”

“Sure,” Liam said, waving Zayn away to give them more privacy.

“Ni. If you don’t feel right about this, you can drop us off at the next station. We can manage from there. I’m just—sorry. I didn’t want to mess things up with you, but I think that’s too late. If you want out, just…”

“Yeah.”

 

The checkout process was swift and silent. The awkwardness felt heavier than it did when they checked in. This time, it wasn’t Liam and Zayn getting over a petty squabble. It was them, all three of them, teetering on a thin rope hanging in between “What if” and “I’m sorry.”

Niall looked straight out onto the road, Zayn was riding shotgun beside him, with Liam riding in the back. The roads had cleared of snow, but the wind was still very chilly. A bus stop was right up ahead. Niall could feel it burning the side of his periphery. Perhaps Liam could feel it, too, that scorching finality of a goodbye, the reminder of a ruined friendship. It got closer and closer and closer until it got farther and farther and farther.

“So,” Niall smiled into the rearview mirror. “Which town are we hitting up next, loves?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first piece of fic I've written here, so please be kind with the comments, or not. I mean, you can totally be mean in the comments and hurt my feelings. Nobody's stopping you from being brutally honest about it. Honesty is good, right? But please do leave your comments below and tell me if you enjoyed it. I'll write more if you do :D


End file.
